


Many Layers (Of Cake)

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Happy birthday Bertolt, Self-Insert, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Jenny ropes the 104th trainee corps into baking a cake for her crush.The problem arises when Bertolt barges into the room to deliver a message.Fortunately, Jenny has a solution.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & 104th Training Corps, Bertolt Hoover/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Many Layers (Of Cake)

"Move it." Jenny commanded "That cake won't bake itself, and we don't have much time before Shadis manages to escape the closet."

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasha grumbled as he mixed the dough

"Because I say so." Jenny said "Now get on with it!"

"Just roll with it." Reiner, who was one of three people in the know, said with a shrug "The payoff will be worth it."

When the dough was finished, Jenny and Sasha pushed it into a primitive-looking oven.

"Now we have to wait until it is well-baked." Jenny said "Then we'll add the frosting, and it'll be complete."

They waited, chatting among themselves. Jenny checked the cake's progress every once in a while.

Finally, it was time to pull it out of the oven.

Jenny put it on the table and they began to add frosting.

The door opened, and Bertolt's head peeked in.

"Guys?" he asked uncertainly "I have a message from-."

Jenny dropped the ladle and was there in an instant. She planted a big kiss on Bertolt's mouth.

"Sorry." she said, unapologetically "But we're busy! Come back later!"

Then she pushed him out of the 'kitchen' and slammed the door into his face 

"Phew, that was close." she walked back to the kitchen table

By then, the frosting was done. It was spread evenly, and there was a strawberry on top of the cake.

"Good." Jenny smiled "Just one more thing..."

She wrote 'Happy Birthday, Bertolt' atop the cake.

"Perfect." she smiled

-x-

"Bertolt!" Connie yelled "We have a problem!"

"What kind of problem?"

"It's Jenny!" Connie said "She's in pain!"

"I'll be right there." Bertolt said

Connie led him to the mess hall.

Jenny lay sprawled on the table, making pained sounds.

Bertolt stared at her bloated belly.

"Congratulations, Bertolt!" Hannah grinned brightly "You're the father!"

Bertolt turned red.

"This is not happening..." he said to himself "This is not happening, this is not happening, this happening..."

He couldn't be tied down to anyone or anything...

"What are you saying, Bertie?" Jenny sniffled "That you don't want our baby to be born? Don't you have a heart?"

She pulled out a large, rectangular box from under her shirt.

Bertolt sighed in relief. That would explain the bloated belly.

"This is our baby, Bertie..." she said weakly "Open it...I am not long for this world...enjoy the proof of our love..."

Then she fell backwards onto the bed, looking like she was at death's door.

Bertolt opened the box. Inside was a puppy, yipping softly.

It licked his face.

"Happy birthday!" Jenny abruptly sat up, grinning

"Happy birthday!" the trainees shouted

"You got a puppy, from all of us!" Jenny announced "It's named Bert, after you."

Someone brought out the cake, which they soon began to devour.


End file.
